


A Choice To Make

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Femslash, Implied Violence, Mild Language, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-30
Updated: 2010-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-13 04:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2136786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title: A Choice To Make<br/>Author: lady_katana4544<br/>Rating: T<br/>Characters/Pairing: Elita One, Arcee, ensemble; Elita One/Arcee, implied Optimus Prime/Elita One, former Orion/Ariel<br/>Summary: She would have to choose one over the other.<br/>Prompt: (IDW) Elita One/Arcee - making choices<br/>Disclaimer: Recognizable characters are not mine.<br/>Warnings: femslash, implied violence, language<br/>Notes: Follows the springkink ficlet, "Power Struggles".</p><p>0000</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Choice To Make

**Author's Note:**

> Title: A Choice To Make  
> Author: lady_katana4544  
> Rating: T  
> Characters/Pairing: Elita One, Arcee, ensemble; Elita One/Arcee, implied Optimus Prime/Elita One, former Orion/Ariel  
> Summary: She would have to choose one over the other.  
> Prompt: (IDW) Elita One/Arcee - making choices  
> Disclaimer: Recognizable characters are not mine.  
> Warnings: femslash, implied violence, language  
> Notes: Follows the springkink ficlet, "Power Struggles".
> 
> 0000

Optimus Prime or Arcee.

Orion now Optimus Prime.

Once she had been sure that vorns passed she and Orion would have long been bondmates by now. Now she had a bondmate in the form of the femme known as Arcee.

Then Megatron and the war happened, her Orion changed and became the Autobot Prime. The choice might have been made for her at that time, however possible it might have been that he came back to her.

Perhaps some part of the Orion that she had remembered was still there. Somewhere hidden underneath the Prime that had taken his place. He had made the claim that nothing had changed between them, that their tentative spark bond was still there. 

Waiting to be completed.

But something had changed, she was no longer Ariel and he was no longer Orion, her feelings that she had once felt for him had completely changed. Perhaps in some way they were Ariel and Orion, but not. And now she had choice between the wild femme and the one mech who was in her past and future. 

Stay with the mech that held the chains of their past or go with the wildly spirited femme, who could join her into a uncertain future.

And when the Prime had vanished with his crew in the depths of space and time while she led her group of femmes against Shockwave and his drones, it seemed then that the choice had once again been made for her.

It seemed that fate had made the choice for her completely to be with Arcee for the remaining vorns of their lives and of the war.


End file.
